


A stupid job

by ghostie_withthemostie



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Blackmail, Blips and Chitz, F/M, Fingerfucking, Public Sex, Rick is an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:05:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5811280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostie_withthemostie/pseuds/ghostie_withthemostie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m sorry, ok? I am, please, please don’t complain to the owner…I really need this stupid job.” You blush in embarrassment, dropping your eyes and trying to look chastened.</p><p>Rick says nothing. You peer up at him through your lashes, trying to gauge his reaction. He rocks back on his heels, appraising you. Rubbing his chin thoughtfully, he counters, “And what do I get in return for my silence?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A stupid job

**Author's Note:**

> yooooooo this is the first time I've written Rick/reader or whatever. Cool. 
> 
> If you like it, tell me. If you want more, find me on tumblr at rickdick-princess and give me ideas and requests for new fics. 
> 
> thanks! xoxo

You huff in annoyance, tugging on the hem of your electric green mini-skirt. Every step has it riding up higher on your tummy, exposing your ass cheeks to the air…which is probably the point of the stupid garment. Your top, on the other hand, isn’t moving an inch, as it squeezes your full chest to near over-flowing. _This is the last time I reply to a job ad in the student newspaper,_ you think for the hundred-thousandth time.

                The job promised excellent tips for minimal work and a flexible schedule. _Bullshit._ It was goddamn Blips and Chitz. The owner, in a misguided attempt to class up the place, was trying to bring in some cocktail waitresses…give it a kind of Vegas feel. Problem was, 90% of the patrons of this particular establishment were not exactly what one would call “big spenders”. You were lucky to get even one order from the over-priced drink menu, let alone a tip. But money was money, and the base hourly pay was still something worth hanging on to.

                Spotting some patrons you hadn’t yet approached, you fix your face into a bright customer-service smile and make your way toward them. It’s a teenage boy and an older man, the latter already lifting the helmet to plug himself into Roy 2. “Good evening, boys…,” you pause for effect, letting them admire the tacky outfit. The teenager ogles openly and the old guy turns away with a bored expression, slipping into the game helmet. “Can I get you anything to drink?”

“Oh-oh, oh jeez, well…I don’t know, I’m not re-really supposed to, you know, drink, like…I could, and I have but, y-y-you know it’s just like, I don’t know, Rick? Rick? C-can I?” The boy stutters nervously, peeking at you from the corner of his eyes.

“You can have some water.” The old dude, Rick you guess, answers shortly, still staring straight ahead.

“Aww man, Rick, c’mon. C-c-can’t I get one of these?” The boy points at the cocktail menu you had helpfully provided. You smile at him in encouragement when he glances your way again, making him blush.

“N-uurrp—no, Morty, ok? J-just no. This place, this place didn’t used to have all of this fruity cocktail-sipping nonsense going on and I don’t agree with it, I just don’t, Morty, ok? And I won’t-I’m not supporting it. That-that’s not the kind of place this is, it’s some capitalist-driven bullshit to get me to flush more of my hard earned money, and-and-and….for what?? Some watered-down, weak ass, girly drink served to me by some dumb bimbo or whatever? No thanks.” At this, Rick removes a flask from the pocket of his lab coat and takes a healthy swig.

                Your face burns in humiliation. _Dumb bimbo!?_ You were a fucking Ph.D student, trying to earn some extra cash, and this cheap asshole…you take a deep breath, forcing yourself to remain calm. Keeping your smile fixed, you say through your teeth, “Sir, no outside drinks are allowed.”

                Rick finally deigns to glance your way, his eyes raking you up and down in a dismissive fashion. “Listen chick, you-you’re not getting any dough from me or my grandson, so juh-uuurrp-just wiggle on past and leave us the fuck alone, o-ok?”

                Before you can allow yourself time to think through your actions, you raise your cocktail tray up in the air and bring it right back down over the smug asshole’s head. On the screen, Roy 2 glitches briefly, then goes blank. No one moves.

“Oh-oh jeez, okay, Rick, let-let-let’s go, ok…time to, time to –uh, go, ok?” The boy is frantically pulling on his grandfather’s arm, looking nervously between you and him. Suddenly the old man shoots straight up, startling you both. Without a word, he removes the helmet and turns in the opposite direction and begins striding with purpose. You stand there frozen, until you take note of where he’s heading: the front desk, where the owner currently sat, counting flurbos.

“No, no, no…” You mutter, practically running to catch up with his lengthy stride. You catch him by the sleeve and tug him to the side, yanking him into a service hallway that was mostly used for wheeling the larger games in and out for maintenance. You’re not sure why he allowed himself to be re-directed but you’re not going to worry about that. “I’m sorry, ok? I am, please, _please_ don’t complain to the owner…I really need this stupid job.” You blush in embarrassment, dropping your eyes and trying to look chastened.

                Rick says nothing. You peer up at him through your lashes, trying to gauge his reaction. He rocks back on his heels, appraising you. Rubbing his chin thoughtfully, he counters, “And what do I get in return for my silence?”

                That shook you. You stared at him, wracking your brain for what you could give. You had no money, hence this gig, so…”I can, um, sneak you a couple drinks…on the house?” You offer hopefully. You aren’t actually sure if this is possible, but goddammit you’d figure it out.

                Scoffing, Rick turns to leave, making you panic. You grab his wrist, whispering, “Wait, wait…please. Wh-what do you want?”

                Rick spins to face you again, snatching his wrist from your grasp. The flashing lights of thousands of video games glow bright behind him, silhouetting his lean frame.  You feel more than see his eyes on you, dragging slowly over your barely-concealed body. His voice when he finally answers is low and gravelly. “I can think of a few things.”

                Warning bells go off in your head and you gulp nervously, feeling like you walked right into that one. Rick takes a step closer; you find yourself backed into a corner in more ways than one. He was right in front of you now, close enough for you smell the lingering fumes of whiskey that clung to him. He reaches out a finger and drags it between your breasts. “How badly do you need this job?”

You swallow, your head spinning as he presses closer. His large hands slide down your sides, gripping the skin at your hips and massaging. Between you, you feel his leg shift until one of his thighs settles between your own, pressing upward with a firm pressure. You gasp. “I-I-…I don’t know.”

                This makes the older man chuckle. One of his long-fingered hands glides from its place on your hip, lifting the hem of your skirt at the front and tucking it into your waistband. You hiss as he slides a single digit over your clothed sex. You shut your eyes in mortification, trying to hide how aroused this was making you. “Bad enough to let me fuck you in this dark hallway?” His finger pushes up at your opening and you feel the fabric of your underwear soak through.

                You take a shuddering breath and answer, “Yessss.”

                “Good. So we have a deal, then?” Rick finally slides that probing finger underneath the cloth of your panties and slowly swipes it back and forth, teasing and swirling in your growing wetness.

                As soon as you nod your assent, Rick adds a second digit to the first and thrusts them both up inside you, pressing forward on your g-spot, making you gasp and tremble. “Touch me,” he demands as he leisurely fingers you, the squelching sounds embarrassingly loud in your private little alcove. You oblige readily, reaching down to palm him through his pants first, tracing the length of him through the rough cloth. He hisses when you drag a fingernail along his cock through the fabric, bucking up against your hand. You would have smirked at the little victory, but Rick added a third finger to the others right at this moment and you fall forward, biting his shoulder to stifle your scream.

                “How’s that? Too much? Ohhh…you’re so tight, I gotta get you ready for me…” Rick’s voice is husky as he continues fucking you with his hand.

                You begin desperately fumbling with his belt and zipper, wanting to wrap your hands around his bare cock. But every time you almost have the button undone, or manage to grip the zipper, Rick’s fingers hit that bundle of nerves inside of you, and you lose proper functioning of most of your extremities. In fact, you quickly find yourself unable to do anything but stand there and pant, as the first exquisite tinglings of your release began to shoot through you. Rick isn’t ready to let you cum, though. He removes his hand, causing you to moan at its loss, and spins you around quickly, shoving your upper half forward. Luckily, you have the good sense to throw out your hands and catch yourself on the wall in front of you, panting again when you feel Rick’s hardness press up against you from behind.

                “Please…,” you whisper, dropping your head forward.

                There was a rustle and a zip, and Rick laughed low, tearing the crotch from your panties with a swift tug. When you feel the hot head of his length begin to nudge past your nether lips, you gasp and push back, wanting him to fill you immediately. There is a sudden loss of contact as Rick pulls back, tsking, smacking you twice on the bottom. “Wait for it…” He croons.

                You whine, but restrain yourself, as he again begins to slowly, tortuously, fill you with his thick cock. Your legs are trembling with the need for _more,_ and you aren’t above begging, which you do, profusely. When he is finally all the way inside of you, he holds himself there, not moving. You want to scream in frustration. Instead, you clench your inner muscles around him and satisfy yourself with his breathless moan.

                “W-why’re you in such a hurry, hm?” He digs his fingers into your hips, holding you still.

                “Uhhh, I’m still at work?”

                “Oh, shit, right.” And he begins fucking you in earnest, with sharp, fast snaps of his bony hips. This angle was always nearly too much for you, and doubly so when the person fucking you was well endowed. You find yourself standing on your toes, fighting to adjust the angle to a more pleasurable pressure, but Rick has his hands on your hips still, pulling you back against him ever more savagely. Above you, Rick is muttering and swearing under his breath, his voice low, harsh, and beyond sexy. He’s telling you what a good girl you are, then calling you a slut in the same breath. You have to cover your mouth to stifle your screams as his movements became sharper and more purposeful.

                “I’m so fucking close, are you gonna cum too, little slut? Touch yourself for me, squeeze my dick with that tight little cunt again…”

                You moan and reach a hand between your thighs, circling around your clit until the shivers started to spread outward from your center of pleasure. “Yes, yesss…” you hiss, and then let loose a breathless scream as your orgasm crashes over you, sparks of heat and pleasure spreading through your limbs, your inner walls clenching and unclenching around Rick’s organ.

                “Fuuuuuuuucckk…” he groans and thrusts twice more before collapsing over your back, the warm pulses of his cock deep inside you signaling his own release.

                After you both catch your breath and drift back down to…Blips and Chitz…Rick begins to slowly pull his softening organ out of you, cupping his hand underneath to catch the gush of fluid that followed. Standing up straight on wobbling knees, you turn to face him, feeling suddenly shy. _What do you say after something like that?_

                Buckling his pants with one hand, Rick clears his throat. “Sooo…bye, then.” He turns to leave.

                You blink. Well, _that was that, I guess._

                “Oh-oh, wait!” Rick rushes back, closing the distance between you once again. He grabs you by the chin and leans forward until your faces were only an inch apart. “I almost forgot your tip,” he growls, making your heart stutter. You let your eyes droop closed and lean in for the kiss.

                Rick shoves his hand against your parted lips, forcing the liquids he had caught dripping from between your thighs into your mouth, laughing when you choke and sputter.  

                “Later!” He calls, as he runs back to the crowded arcade.

                Your fingers itch for the serving tray again.

 

 


End file.
